Man, things are about to get interesting
by deathgod63
Summary: me and three of my best friends get sent to Cross Academy and, well, with us being as messed as we are things are so going to get messed up. My first fanfic so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Me and my three of closest friends go to Cross Academy and, well, with us being as messed up as we are…

**Summery:** Me and my three of closest friends go to Cross Academy and, well, with us being as messed up as we are…. Let the games begin! This if my first fanfic, so sorry if it is odd.

**Rating:** M, for swearing and adult situations.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, I just enjoy reading it

Chapter 1: Here we are at Cross Academy

It was late afternoon when a bus pulled up to Cross Academy and four girls got off. The first to get off was tall with short dark hair and dark eyes. She was followed by a short girl with short black hair and light eyes. She was followed by a short girl with dyed blond hair and blue eyes. Finally came the last of the girls. She had chocolate brown eyes and hair with blue and hot pink bits in it. All of them were already warring the Day Class uniform.

"Are you not glad that you joined us on our lil' "we don't like the new lunch system cuz' now we never see each other 'sept in the morning and the odd class, Caitlin?" the last one off the bus said.

"Well I hated it, too, Becky," the short girl with dyed blond hair, Caitlin, said with grin.

"So this is the place that the decided to send us as punishment for….." the short girl with black hair (Kat) started.

"For the spray painting in the gyms, stink bombs at all the doors and, of course, putting the stick bombs in all of the bathrooms," Becky finished. "How the hell did I let you talk me into all of that, Amanda? My parents were, like, going to kill me," she continued looking at the girl who got off the bus first.

"Well," the girl, Amanda responded, "We should head to the Headmaster of this place and let him now that we are here, don't want to give him the wrong impression now, do we."

The girls went to the Headmaster's office, where they listened to his lil' "welcome to Cross Academy" speech. After that he called in a short girl with brown hair and eyes.

"Hello, my name is Yuki Cross. I am the-"she started

"The adopted daughter of the headmaster. We heard from him during his lil' speech," Becky sighed, pointing to the Headmaster who was now dancing around as he told some stories about when Yuki was younger.

"Well then lets get you to your rooms before it is time for curfew to take into effect," Yuki grinned as the four girls nodded in silent agreement.

The smallish group left the Headmasters office and walked out side. As the got closer to the doors that the Night Class would come through to get to class they heard the loud "Kayyy"s.

"What the chit is all that about?" Kat asked looking appalled at the screaming fan girls.

"Oh, its just the Night Class is coming out for classes and all of the Day Class girls have crushes on them because they are all so beautiful," Yuki explained. "Do any of you mind if I help hold them back, it is also my normal job so…."

"Go ahead, we'll wait here for you to come back to lead us to our rooms," Amanda sighed. With that Yuki ran off to help her partner, a boy with silver hair that Amanda was now drooling over. Kat walked over to him with Amanda. Becky and Caitlin, in the mean time, moved over to a tree behind the Day Class girls.

"God, what is wrong with these lil' ho's? Its like their asking for these Night Class guys to fuck em' them forget em'," Becky stated just loud enough for the Day Class girls around her to hear. And as to be expected, this comment did not go over well at all with the Day Class girls.

"Just Who the Hell do you think you are?" one of the recently dised girls yelled at Becky. At that moment however the doors opened for the Night Class, unfortunately for Becky (I think) the girls around her did not seem to notice and it was noticed by a certain cousin vampires.

"Well, I think that I am Becky," Becky smirked at the blond in front of her, "and are you a true blond cuz' only a true blond could be as dumb as you." _Give that last part was so lame, but lets just see if she takes the bate. Man, and I thought that this place would be bomb_, Becky thought with an evil smirk.

"Shut up, you dumb bitch!" the girl yelled at her. By this point most of the people had taken an interest in the fight the two were having, so it made sense that no body noticed that Kain was walking over to the girls to keep them from coming to blows.

"Oh on, that so hurt my feeling," Becky said with a mocking tone. That was the last straw for the blond as she hit Becky in the face. Becky grinned and made to hit the girl back when Kain put his hand on the shoulder.

'I think that that is enough for now. Yuki-chan, Kiryu-san, I'll take this one to the infirmary then to the Headmasters office so one of you can take this one there first," Kain said. He did not wait for a response before walking away with the now stunned Becky.

**So there is the first Chapter hope you like it and if you don't then stop reading and I only want positive reviews and on flames!! Also I have exams so it may take some time for me to post any new chapters, sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own, I just read

**Disclaimer: I no own, I just read**

**Chapter 2: Don't Touch Me**

Kain walked, practically dragging Becky behind him.

"Hey, let go of me!" she yelled.

"Tell me why you were saying those things to the Day Class girl and I will," he replayed, glancing back at her.

"Fine! I said what I said to piss that ho off and to state a fact!" Becky spat out, venom lacing her every word. "Now let me go!"

As promised, Kain let go and Becky stormed off ahead of him. As she was walking she scratched her arm on a tree branch and drew blood. As the sent of her blood drifted into the air, Kain grabbed her arm rather roughly.

"Hey, I told you to let—" Becky started, but stopped when she saw that Kain's eyes were crimson red.

"Come, we need to get rid of that smell," Kain said, trying to keep his blood lust under control.

"Wha…what are you?" she whispered, eyes wide in fear.

"I-I'm a vampire.." Kain said. He had expected her to freak out or run, but instead her eyes grew in amazement.

"Cool," she grinned as the two rushed to the infirmary.

"So, you aren't scared of me, knowing that I am a vampire?" Kain asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, why should I be? I think that vampires are so cool!" she grinned. She sat down and removed her black Day Class coat as Kain grabbed the things that he would need to treat her arm as well as the burse from where the Day Class girl hit her. _Why did I tell this girl that I was a vampire, its like I just feel safe telling her things, like she will not tell anyone what I tell her_, Kain thought walking over to Becky and kneeling in front of her.

"Just don't tell anyone that I'm a vampire or that anyone in the Night Class is as well," Kain requested, looking up into Becky's eyes.

"Like hell I would tell anyone," Becky smirked.

"Well, that is good to hear," said a voice from the door. Both teens turned to see Headmaster Cross and Kuran Kaname with Yuki behind them.

"Kaname-sama," Kain said, suddenly panicking over what would happen to the girl because of what he had told her. "She did not find out our secret on her own, I told her and so punish-" he started, but was hushed by a wave of Kaname's hand

"It is fine as long as Becky tell no one and now that she knows she can help Yuki and Kiryu-san as a guardian, if that is alright with you, Headmaster," Kaname said

"Yes, we do need more guardians. I'll go get you a guardian badge, Becky." With that the Headmaster left and Yuki walked over to Becky.

"Well, we should head to the Headmasters office and get your badge and after that I'll take you to your room. Mine is next door and your friends are next door and across the hall," she explained as the two begin to exit the room( for the record Becky's wounds have been bandaged, I just did not say that). "Oh, and you will not have a roommate," she added.

"OK," Becky said, giving a small smile. The two exited, but when she was behind Kaname, Becky looked back at Kain and smiled. _Why did I do that_, she thought,_ it must be his charm, heh heh, but I do feel as if I can trust him, it is kind of funny, in a messed up kind of way._

Kain made to follow the girls, but was stopped by Kaname. "Kain, if that girl tells anyone about our secret, you will suffer for telling her," Kaname said emotionlessly. With that Kaname left the room, leaving Kain standing there alone.

After standing there for a little longer, Kain decided that he would stay around Becky 24/7 to make sure that she did not let the Night Class's secret out to anyone. He ran to the Headmasters office to find that the man was dancing while giving Becky the "your job is" speech. Both Zero and Yuki were rolling their eyes in the background because they had both heard it hundreds of times.

"Headmaster!" Kain yelled, snapping all eyes onto him. "I want to transfer into the Day Class." (A/N: sorry if Kain is a lil' OOC but he needs to be for the story) Everyone just stared at him oddly.

"Ummmm……..but with your being a vampire, would it not be a little hard for you to be in the Day Class?" the Headmaster asked. Inside, however, he was extremely happy because this was one step closer to his goal of humans and vampires living together.

"I will be fine. All I need it a place to sleep and blood tablets, so I will not bit anyone," Kain responded.

"Well then," the Headmaster grinned as he grabbed a Day Class boy's uniform, "looks like you finally have a roommate, Kiryu." A loud cry of anger echoed around Cross Academy.

**Well there you have it, chapter 2 is done and I only wrote this in, like two hours after my second of four exams. TWO MORE TO GO BEFORE SUMMER VAK AND ALMOST ENDLESS FANFICTION WRITING TIME!! D**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own, sept the plot

**Disclaimer:**** Me no own, sept the plot**

**Chapter 3:**** Hole Crow why is their a guy in your room?! **

The now four guardians walked down the hallways until they reached the doors to the Sun Dorms. Once there the boys went their way and the girls theirs. While on their way to their rooms, Yuki and Becky started to talk about what had just happened with Kain wanting to be in the Day Class. After discussing it for a few minutes, they started to talk about Zero and Yuki let Becky know all about Zero. After Becky promised not to let anyone know what she now knew, of course.

**Becky's P.O.V.**

After talking with Yuki, I had learned about Zero's family were vampire hunters and that he was bitten by the pureblood that attacked and killed his family. I did feel bad for him, but saw no reason to blame all vampires for what one dum bitch did; I felt that it would just waist energy that could be spent on other thing. I entered my new room and tock in my new surroundings: two beds, two closets, two bed side tables and two desks along with a bathroom with everything I girl could need. I started to unpack my thing to make the place stop feeling like a room from a boarding school and more like a place were I could escape the world. _Mangas _(Bleach, Tsubasa, Host Club, Naruto)_ on the desk by my ipod and stario, my anime posters on the walls_, I thought as I unpacked my thing, _clothing in the closet and laptop by my bed. My Toshiro, Fai, Hikaru, Kiba, Garra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Kaoru plushys on my bed and my Bleach and Host Club pillows on the bed also with my Naruto blanket and my Tsubasa slippers._ (A/N: just so you know the laptop has a Bleach skin and the ipod a Tsubasa one) I laid on my bed and looked up at Grimmjow's smirking face until I heard a knock on my door. To tell the truth, I expected Amanda, Kat and Caitlin, not Kain. But low and behold, here he was in all of the vampirey glory.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Zero is my roommate and we hate each other. So do the math," Kain responded, walking into my room and laid down on the other bed.

"But why my room, and how did you even find it?" I asked, closing the door.

"That doesn't matter," he sighed and I had the urge to hit him upside the head. _First he transfers into the Day Class and now he wants to stay in my room_, I thought darkly,_ he's just doing what he wants now, isn't he._

Wait- I still don't know why he transferred into the Day Class, unlike with why he would come to my room. The answer to number two is that he knows that I have no roommate to go all fan girl on him and everyone else here is someone who would go all fan girl on him.

"Why did you transfer into the Day Class," I demanded, going to sit on my bed, "and don't give me any shit about just wanting a change of scenery."

Kain sat up on the bed and looked at my. The look on his face seemed to say "should I tell her or not?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything someone knocked on my door.

"It's more or less Zero, coming to get you out of here," I sighed as I got up. Suddly something pulled me down to where Kain was sitting and he kissed me. My first reaction was try to pull away, key word in that is try. Next, after finding him to strong was sort of sit there and wait of it to be over, once again it failed as my thought turned over to the fact that he was a really good kisser._ Dame it girl stop thinking those kinds of things and get him off you and get to the_-my thought stopped when I felt Kain's lips moving from my lips to my neck. As fast as I could I pulled away and went to the door where my three best friends were.

"Hey, guy, Ummmm, what's up?" I said weakly as they looked at Kain sitting on my bed. _WHEN DID HE SIT ON MY BED?_

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Amanda said, grinning.

"Didn't think that you'd try to get a guy at this place, care to explain, Becky," Kat said with an evil grin that scared me shitless on her face.

"……" I opened my mouth to say what was going on, but due to lack of being able to tell them everything that was going on I closed it. _Thank you God for hating me so much, but would it not be easier to just send me to hell with a big pink bow around my neck_.

"Kain transferred into the Day Class and both are now guardians," came a voice from behind them. "I told them to meet in Becky's room so that I could explain the job to them, so nothing is going on. K? Now you all need to go back to your rooms, it is well past curfew," said Yuki. _Thank you so much, Yuki, I own you so much for this_.

"K, whatever," they said as Yuki walked into my room. They said good-bye and when into their rooms. I hated lying to them; they were my friends, my sisters. And I know from the look in their eyes that they were going to get to the bottom of this and with them the way they were, the chit was going to hit the fan.

I entered my room and closed the door only to find that Yuki was chewing Kain out for being in my room. I just grabbed my fav black tank top and Family Guy pj pants and two ponytails and entered the bathroom. Personally, I was fine with Kain in my room as long as there was no repeats of what he had done kiss wise. When I came out, Yuki asked me if Kain could stay in my room and I said sure.

"Well, with that said and done, you need your guardian weapon," Yuki said as she pulled out two swords. One had a black blade, white guard and black hilt with sky blue diamonds. The other one had the colours reversed with blood red diamonds on the hilt.

"Cool," was all I could say

**Well what do you think of my weapon?? I though of it when I posted a comment on on a zanpac-to discussion. Oh, I am doing a poll on my page for who wants my to get rid of Ruka in my fanfic buy any means (ie kill or move away)**

**Any who, I have one exame (P) left to write and then I will be updating pretty much regularly. Thanks 4 all the + reviews, gives me confidence to write more. Till my next up date **

**Review!! D heh heh**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training

**Chapter 4: Training**

Disclaimer: I do not own

"The names of the swords are "Silver", the one with the white blade, and "Slayer", the one with the black blade," Yuki explained as Becky looked the two swords over with a grin on her face.

"Cool! "Sliver, "Slayer" and the swords look like they are in good condition," said a voice from the window. All eyes turned to find the Night Class vice president sitting on the window sill.

"What are you doing out there?" asked Yuki as she and Becky helped him in.

"Well, I wanted to see the girl that Kain told about the fact that all of the Night Class are vampires for myself and what kind weapon she would get cuz' you, Yuki, have that staff and Zero has that gun, so it would be interesting to see what she would get," he explained, looking around the room, "Wow! Look at all of the manga and anime things you have here, I did not know that the had this volume of Bleach out yet?" he kept looking around the room at all of the anime/manga stuff and making comments about it until Kain got his attention.

"Ummmm…..vice dorm president, I was wondering a few things," he said looking down at the floor.

"Oh, like what?" Ichijo asked, looking away from the anima stuff.

"For one, how did the rest of the Night Class react to my actions?" he asked, eyes still not leaving the floor. Becky noticed this and moves beside him.

"I don't think that Aido and Ruka where to happy, but everyone else is fine with it as long as she doesn't tell anyone that we are vampires," Ichijo said in a thoughtful tone.

"Umm, Ichijo, my name is Becky, just so you know," she turned to look at Kain, "you didn't know that either, did you?" Kain simply grinned sheepishly.

"Any way, what is your next question, Kain?" Ichigo asked.

Well, could you teach Becky how to use a sword, cuz' if I am not mistaken then those swords are specially made to kill our kind, right? And I don't want to be kill by accident," Kain replied.

"Of course I will teach her to use a sword, we don't want her to kill anyone by accident, now do we," Ichijo laughed

"Hey, I can't be that bad, I mean you have never even seen me fight so you can't know if I am really bad or not," Becky said in an angry tone.

"Well, either way, you will get in some training, but for now, Kain here is your stuff and you all should get some sleep and see you tomorrow night," with that , Ichijo left the room and after a small farewell, Yuki left as well.

"Well, we should get some sleep, and don't do anything that will get me to kick you out of my room," Becky said as she jumped into her bed.

"K, then see you in the morning," Kain said and the two fell asleep. Unknown to them three young girls were planning to find out just what was up with Kain and the Night Class.

The next morning was extremely hard. Kain kept falling asleep and the Day Class girls kept trying to run Kain down in attempts to get a date or something like that with him, but Zero and Becky kept them away from him. When it came time for the Night Class to go to class most just ignored Kain and kept walking to class.

"Are you OK?" Becky asked when everyone was gone.

"I'm fine," he said walking off. Becky made to go after him, but Ichijo showed up for her training. After about three hours of training they were both extremely exhausted.

"Well, you are a good fighter, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you had used a sword before," Ichijo panted.

"Thanks, and I have never used a sword before in my life," Becky grinned back.

"That was really cool, you fight well," said a voice from behind them.

"Ruka! What are you doing here?" Ichijo yelled, getting up and putting himself between the two girls.

"What? Can't I see the girl that Kain told about all of us being vampires?" she said in an angry tone.

"If you were just going to see her you could, but since you aren't, you can't go anywhere near her," said Kain who had just shown up beside the now standing Becky.

"Well, we'll see about that," Ruka said as not important members of the Night Class suddly showed up behind Ruka.

**Well, how was that for a cliffhanger, good** **right? Well I want you to let me know if you want me to get rid of Ruka in my fanfic or not. So tell me and I'll do that. Also I am thinking of doing a quick vk fanfic where all of the characters have to do some type of dare each harder then the last**

**Any way, r&r **

**till next time**

_**deathgod63**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I had a past life

**Chapter 5: I had a past life!? **

**OK, sorry that it has been a bit since my last update, but I have been trying to write my other 2 fanfic and read the online manga for two of my new fav mangas, ****SPECIAL A**** and ****The Record of a Fallen Vampire.**** any way, to the reviewer that said my fanfic was unreal and could not happen in the world of vampire knight, well I have news for u, I need it to be that way and there r reasons behind why the characters r acting like that, and that reason will be reveled in time and it will start in this chapter cuz' u have sort of pointed out I need to speed up the pace of the story (I also want to speed it up so I don't have to worry 'bout this fanfic and can worry 'bout my other 2 and finish them soon) and i want to make u shut up, hee hee. Also to the same reviewer, I say either put up or shut up (so either write a fanfic and put it on or shut up) (yes u really did piss me off) (u also insulted the character based on me, so tell me just what don't u like 'er and why do u say she is Mary Sue, cuz' that is like saying I am like that and I really pisses me off and makes me sad/depressed) (yes, yes I really have no self confidence cuz' of all the harassment, both sexual and non, that I had to go through when I was in both grade 7 and 8). Any way, on with the story D**

Kain, Ichijo and Becky stared at Ruka and the other Night Class members that no one really saw. Suddly Ruka when missing from the spot she was standing only to show up behind Becky. Before Becky and the other two boys could react, Ruka had hit Becky with the force to send her flying into the tree near by.

"BECKY!!" Kain yelled, running over to the small figure that was lying in front of the tree with blood running down from the back of her head.

"Owww," she moaned as Kain lifted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. He did not know why, but it felt so normal to be in contact with the young Canadian girl, just like it had felt normal to tell her that he was a vampire, almost like he had said the same thing to her before, but in a different life.

"What is going on here," came the voice of Kaname from behind Becky and Kain. Ichijo quickly told Kaname what had happened and after being told, he sent Kain and Becky off to the infirmary to bandage her head.

"Are you alright?" Kain asked her when they got back to her-THEIR- room.

"Yes or at least I will be in the morning," she said as she sat on her bed and kicked off her shoes. Becky changed in the bathroom and then flopped down onto her bed and with in seconds was sleeping. The whole time Kain kept looking at her as if he was waiting for something bad to happen to her.

_Becky ran. She did not know why, but it felt that she would die if she stoped even to catch her breath. She could see nothing as she ran yet she seamed to know where she was going. __I just need to keep running, keep running until I reach HIM__, she thought. Suddly, pain shot through her left arm where she had scratched it early _(see chapter 2)._ She looked to see what had hurt her only to find that someone or something had shot her. The next thing that she knew, something was holding her she looked up to see who or what it was. She saw the out line of a face that looked like it belonged to someone that she knew, but before she could think who it was something ripped through her chest._

"_My love," she whispered to the person as she saw that this person also had been pierced through the chest._

"_Let us meet again in our next lives," he whispered as the two died in each others arms._

Becky suddly sat up in her bed with a cold sweat making her tank top wet.

"Becky, what's wrong?" Kain asked moving in front of the young girl. She looked up at his face and got an odd feeling that there was a connection with Kain and the guy in her dream.

"I-I'm fine, it was just a bad dream," Becky whispered. As if lead be some unseen hands, Kain ran his hand over her cheek at help her regain control.

"Calm down, its fine now," he said as he hugged Becky tightly. Suddly, the two noticed the position that they were in and quickly pulled away from each other with deep blushed covering their faces.

"I-I guess that we should try to get some sleep for tomorrow," Kain said, trying not to look at the girl that he could not help but fell close to.

"Yeah, I guess that we should," Becky sighed as she laid down of the second time that night._ Tomorrow I think I should ask Kaname what that dream was about, I may be wrong, but I think that he knows something about it_, she thought as she watched Kain clime into what he had clamed as his bed the night before._ But what could that dream mean. I guess that it could be a clue to a past life that I had, but that guy that said "Let us meet again in our next lives", who could he be? I called him my love so he could be lover that I had. And we where killed and I was being chased, so does that mean that some one thought that we were a danger, or was it just one of those things? I really need to ask Kaname about this, or I could ask Ichijo. I mean, he would probably know something that could help me out, or he could decide to help me find the answers to my questions. I'll ask him for help tomorrow night when he helps me with my sword training. And Kain with be watching after to nights little mishap, more or less._ With that, Becky fell asleep with the hope that things would be a bit better tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

**Dear Readers, **

**Do to family matters and other things beyond my control, I will be putting the writing of this fan fiction on hold until things are settled. **

**I am sorry for the inconvenience **

**Deathgod63**


End file.
